The invention relates generally to an automated navigational system for floor preparation and maintenance equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to a system that maps an area of floor to be prepared or maintained, develops a plan for preparing or maintaining the area, and controls a floor preparation or maintenance machine to follow a path defined by the plan.
Floor preparation and maintenance is a necessary treatment in commercial and residential settings. A variety of floor finishes require myriad floor maintenance processes and all floor finishes require an initial preparation process that is labor intensive. The process of preparing a floor may for example involve using a polishing machine with a rotating head with abrasives in contact with the concrete to grind, seal, and polish the floor using different abrasive grits to achieve the desired finish. Although much of the process depends on the skill and experience of the preparation crew, the motion of the machines themselves is highly repetitive, making this a suitable application for automation. It would therefore be advantageous to develop an autonomous floor preparation system that reduces the amount of labor involved in preparing a floor.